priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Shuuka Hanazono
'|華園しゅうか|Hanazono Shūka}} is another antagonist in Idol Time PriPara. She is a Celeb-Type Idol who prefers the brand Rich Venus. Her catchphrase is "Idol Time is money" and often adds "mya" to her sentences. She considered Yui as her only rival due to the fact that Falala gave her a specialized Idol Time Mic and Idol Time Harp. In Episode 179, she received the Dark Mic and the Dark Harp from Galala. The Dark Mic has the power to steal people's dreams and transfer them to Galala's tower. As of Episode 167 - It's Shuuka Hanazono she started attending Avocado Academy as a classmate of Yui & Laala. Appearance Shuuka is a young girl about Laala and Yui's age. She has sharp purple eyes with a streak of pale blue. Her hair is vibrant purple and worn in a ponytail that flares outward at her shoulders. Her straight cut bangs are eye length and she has thick forelocks covering her ears. On the corner of her head is a pale pink flower on a ribbon. She wears a matching accessory on her uniform. When in PriPara, Shuuka is shown to grow in height and looks older. Her forelocks and ponytail grow in length and gain more volume. Personality She dislikes wasting time and money. She is also a realist who thinks dreaming is the most wasteful thing. Because of this, she intends to replace the word "dream" with the word "goal". Relationships * Powan - Powan is Shuuka's manager who shares her beliefs and values of money. * Yui Yumekawa - Shuuka dislikes Yui due to the latter's obsession with dreams. * Hibiki Shikyoin - Shuuka deeply respects Hibiki and looks up to her. * Mia Hanazono - Shuuka's older sister. * Galala•S•Leep - Galala stated she loves Shuuka's performance, and Shuuka seems to be in cahoots with Galala. As they hung out more, Shuuka began seeing Galala as a friend and is shown blushing whenever Galala hugs her or sometimes talks to her. She gave Galala a coord as support for her debut performance. However, after discovering that Galala's Dark Mic was stealing people's dreams, she threw the mic to the ground, crying and feeling betrayed because she truly felt Galala was her friend. After episode 182, Shuuka and Galala make up and become real friends. She even convinced Galala to stop taking people's dreams. Significant Coords * Bijou Chiffon Coord - Her casual coord. * Rich Venus Cyalume Coord - Her first Cyalume Coord. * Dream Cyalume Shuuka Coord - Her Dream Cyalume Coord starting from episode 168. Etymology Hanazono (華園) Hana (華) means luxury or flower, and Zono (園) means garden. Shuuka (しゅうか) means collection of cargo. It's also a pun on shuukaku (収穫), which can be translated into 'profit'. Trivia * Her name is officially romanised as "Shuka", as can be seen in her autograph. *Before being revealed, she made a cameo appearance in the PriPara Idol Watch toy around the same time as Galala. *She was found to be similar to the former Divine Idol Mia Hanazono in their looks when she first appears. It was later revealed by Hibiki Shikyoin that the two are actual siblings. *In her debut episode, she developed her own shop in PriPara named Rich Venus. *Her family name "Hanazono" is the same as Kirara Hanazono from the Aikatsu Stars series, however with slightly different kanji. *Her favorite food is Potato. *She shares some similarities with Marie Hanazono from Jewepet Happiness. **Thay have the same last name. **They have a slightly similar hairstyle. **They have a similar hair color. **They have a similar personality. **Both debuted in season 4 of their respective series. *She received her Dream Cyalume Coord the quickest out of all the characters so far. **She received it one episode after her performance debut. * She is the first celeb idol to debut in Paparajuku PriPara. **She is the first celeb idol to perform there as well. * Her birthday is October 17th, making her a Libra. **Ironically, October 17th is celebrated as International Day for the Eradication of Poverty. Category:Characters Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Celeb Idol Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:S4 Main Characters Category:Main Character Category:Rich Venus User Category:Avocado Academy Elementary School Student Category:Student Category:Anime Category:Antagonist Category:EVER GOLD Member